Memories of Sakura
by JagaGirl
Summary: Kino no Tabi Kino's Journey A short fiction about Kino remembering Sakura as they pass though that area.


**Kino no Tabi**

**Unforgeable Memories – Short-Fiction 2**

**Kino X Shizu fanfic**

This fanfic is a sequel to a previous one I wrote! The anime Kino no Tabi. Kino no Tabi was NOT created by me! I only wrote this story of the characters as a fan of the show. I have nothing to do with creating this anime!

**WARNING! MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS!!!**

As the sun was going down, Kino and her friends were going down a path so familiar to her. The wind was blowing in the trees and the sky was full of bright orange colors. It was becoming near the time they should be setting down camp for the night, but Kino urged the others to at lest get a bit further. She did not want to spend the night in that area where she had so many wonderful and sad memories. Shizu wondered why Kino didn't want to stop there for camp for the night, but she ignored his questions. Hermes keep his mouth shut as she had asked of him.

Memories of the little Sakura (see episode 13) flew through her mind as she continued down the path. She still held onto the small note the girl had given her before the accident went the volcano exploded and hot lava spilled over the small village just as Kino had set camp at the top of another mountain far away where she was told to get before nightfall. The though of it still hurt Kino inside as she remembered the stories the young girl had told her.

The village use to be brutal to travelers, but after they learned they would loose their village they choose to go with it and to have a change of heart toward travelers. Kino had been the only traveler they meet after that, and they welcomed her with open arms, it almost made her want to settle down. She had liked the people there very much, but had still a hard time accepting they choose to die where they were born and to bring their children with them without them knowing what would happen.

Kino felt she could still smell the scent of that night in the air, the fear, the pain and the death. That smell you could never fully get rid of. Shizu called out to her snapping her attention back to reality. "Kino?" he asked. "Are you all right, you look pain all of a sudden." Kino ignored him and keep going. It had been a while since they stopped to eat, but Kino refused to stop and all of a sudden Hermes fell to his side with a fainted Kino. Shizu stopped his dune bunny and ran to her side shaking her with Riku running close behind his master.

"Kino!" Hermes cried noticing she wasn't waking up. Shizu checked her breathing and everything and realized it was probably cause she didn't eat since morning. She had woken up and practiced her gun then barely ate and then they traveled up till now without stopping. He set up camp and put her in her sleeping bag keeping an eye on her to make sure she didn't get worst. He began to prepare something to eat for her went she woke up. Riku cuddled next to Kino and fell asleep as well keeping her warm.

Shizu looked at Hermes who was standing on his kick stand in front of him. He decided to try to ask Hermes again about why Kino disliked this area. "Hermes? Why did Kino want to get out of this area so fast? You've been traveling with her for a long time, please I really want to know why." He pleaded to the motorrad. Hermes was unsure what to answer to Shizu. Hermes had been getting along with Shizu and Riku better lately, but he still didn't want to disobey Kino, but he knew Shizu would pouch the subject till he found out.

"Kino is afraid of this area, she's afraid of the past." He responded. Shizu looked at Hermes stunned at what Hermes just told him. "Why is she afraid of this place, what happened here?" he pouched it further. Hermes hesitated again, but decided he would tell him the truth, he knew Kino would forgive him soon enough. They were partners after all.

"We once traveled to a village here, it was said they were brutal to travelers and Kino was curious, but when we got there we were welcomed with open arms. Everyone was very nice to us, but especially one little girl that reminded Kino of herself went she was younger. But it was a better version of herself, the version of herself she had wished for herself. Kino actually asked if we could stay longer, which is shocking for Kino to ask." He began. Shizu was amazed that Kino had a place she wanted to stay longer then three days and two nights. It was highly unlike her to ask such a thing, it wasn't what her point of view as a traveler. "That night after we left and reached the top of the mountain like the people told us to do before night fall, there was a huge explosion and volcanic ash ran down on the village. Everyone was burned and killed instantly." Hermes told him in a sad tone.

Shizu began to feel sorry for Kino, she seemed too loose a lot of things important to her. Sometimes, Kino felt alone in the world, all she had was her loyal Hermes by her side to help her went she was down. Shizu moved next to her and pet her head gently, moving her bangs from her eyes. "Kino keeps a small note that was written by the young girl and another from her mother in her right pocket." Shizu went into her pocket and took out the notes and read them. The papers were torn and roughly bend and they showed they had been loved very much by their holder. He gently put them back in her pocket careful not to break them any more then they were when Kino's eyes suddenly opened.

"Where are we?" she asked Shizu looking up at him. "Were still in the area you don't want to be in, you fainted out of hunger. I prepared something to eat for when you woke up, you shouldn't go on without eating you know, it's not good for you." He smiled down to her. With that they ate and decided to spend the night. During the night Shizu woke up and noticed Kino was not by his side. He got up and noticed that Hermes was still there and asleep. He started to wonder around the camp to find her when he noticed her near a small cliff about two minute walk from the camp. She was looking down with a sad expression when she heard a creaking noise and turned around to find Shizu.

The night was dark, but the moon was shining down upon the trees and you could see the place of where the village once lied. He walked to her side and sat down next to her and watched out with her.

"Hermes told me what happened here." He told her. Kino didn't reply and just keep looking at the scenery. "You know you can talk to me about anything right?" Things stayed silent for a while till Kino finally spoke up.

"I had a choice when things when bad in my country, but Sakura didn't. Sakura didn't get to choose whether to live or died with her country. Sometimes I wonder what she would have wanted. She was so full of life, she knew exactly what she wanted in life, but still she reminded me of me." She told him quietly. "Wasn't Sakura your country name as well? Went I went there I'm sure that's what I was told." He asked. Kino though for a second.

"I don't remember. All I know is I'm Kino, and I'm a traveler. That's who I am and always will be." She answered him the best she could. Shizu put his arm around her and pulled her closer. "You'll always be my Kino." He replied. They stayed there a bit longer then returned to their camp leaving the sad memory of the young girl Kino had once known and admired behind.

Hope you guys liked it. I just felt like writing a little about Sakura and Kino. Sakura was such a cute character, I really cried when that happened in the episode. Please review and let me know what you though.


End file.
